Shadow in the Light
by HiroEB
Summary: AU. After Yurak's many defeats, King Zarkon allows his half human son to come back to Doom so he can take back planet Arus. Everyone from the peasants to the heir to the throne, Prince Tunar, may despise him, but that's not going to stop Lotor from gainin
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron for any related characters, WEP does. No copy right infringement is intended.  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
If anyone of you who reads this story would be so kind as to offer me some constructive criticism, please do. I would so very grateful if you did. I really want to improve as a writer and reviews such as "OMG your ficcie iz gr8!!1 wRitE more!! plz kthx" or "u R teh suxxors" do not help me. If I get nothing but reviews like those, I will be a very unhappy writer indeed. So even if you criticize the story, as long as it is helpful, it would really make my day.  
  
Sincerely,  
-HiroEB  
  
The room was dark. It not cold or lonesome dark, but a cool velvety darkness that was just barely priced by the soft orange glow of the room's only light. The forms of the room's furniture, which was made of fine dark woods and covered in rich fabrics of crimson and azure color, could just barely be seen. The soft ticking of a clock was the only sound that could be heard.  
  
Your Highness. said the Haggar in her scratchy unpleasant voice.  
  
Temporally ignoring his advisor, King Zarkon reached for the bottle filled with red wine resting on the nearby desk and pored himself a glass.  
  
Yes, Haggar? replied Zarkon completely uninterested in the old hag. He had known from the moment she asked to speak with him what this little talk was going to be about. In fact, he had many such talks with his advisors and members of the court since the beginning of the week. All them just like the other, blurring together into a indistinguishable blob in his memory. Those nobles had gotten too bold for his taste. Only fifty years ago none of them would have dared question his word, now they were calling his latest decision insane to his face.  
  
_Perhaps I have gotten a bit soft on them in the past few decades. Maybe I should behead a dozen of them, that usually shuts them all up.You know that I am not one to normally question your judgment, but your latest decision about-  
  
Hoping that offending her would make Haggar go away, the king of Doom made loud slurping sound as he drank. Haggar's facial muscles tightened in disgust and anger at the king's immature and crude behavior. She had been around him long enough to know that acts like this were Zarkon's way of showing his complete indifference to what someone was saying. Well, she certainly was not going let behavior more appropriate for a teenage boy silence her this time.  
  
Your decision about allowing Prince Lotor to return home will cause an uproar among the commanders and your other son. she continued with her voice slightly raised and her tone serious. No one here wants that abomination disgracing our planet with his presenceDo you seriously think I want to see that mistake again? said Zarkon flatly. Long boney fingers tightened their grasp on the wine glass at thought of the son he had with that weak human fool of a slave. Even as a child, Lotor looked like monster, as hideous combination of two races.  
  
__Well, no, not really._ he admitted to himself. If Zarkon's memory was correct, under normal circumstances Lotor would be considered a charming looking boy. However, it was the idea that Doomite blood had tainted by that of a human was what made him so ugly in the eyes of others. Due to how different the races were genetically, a child between the two was rare. Why did it have to happen to him?The only reasons why he was allowed the child to live was because Lotor was one of only a few sons he managed to sire.  
  
He placed the now empty wine glass back on the desk and then looked Haggar sight in the eyes. Despite this, I cannot not deny his usefulness.  
  
Zarkon almost sighed sadly as he said those words. It was a shame to every other leader in his vast army how successful Lotor had been in his battles. It had been almost two centuries since he had successful freed his world from the exploitive grasp of those cursed Drules, but those creatures would just not give up. Zarkon supposed it was pride that dove them on for so long despite the heavy losses on both sides. No matter what the cause, the Drule Empire was making yet another attempt to retake Doom by invading through the western boarders of the empire. After Lotor had graduated from his schooling, Zarkon had assigned him to that area in order to keep the boy busy and away from Doom. Fortune seemed to smile on the boy for once, for he quickly took command of the Doomite forces and steadily began to drive the Drules back. Technically, Lotor was now invading Drule territory, the Eighth Kingdom to be exact, and taking planets in the name of Doom. A part of the ancient ruler was delighted by this, but the other half was bitter at the fact that a half breed was performing much better than the heir to the thrown.  
  
All that work and talent was going to be wasted and forgotten because of linage. Zarkon pitied Lotor, but there was nothing he could do about his people's bigotry.  
  
While Zarkon was lost in his own thoughts, Haggar sighed to herself. He was hellbent on having his way, meaning that this was going to be an up hill struggle to the bitter end. But at least is seemed that he detested the prince as much as she did. However, she knew Lotor's military record just as well as Zarkon did, therefor she also knew that would hard to argue against Zarkon's last statement.  
  
But think of all the unnecessary trouble you are causing yourself! Not only are you allowing him back here, you are going to assign him the important task of re-conquering Arus! Why not assign some other commander? One of your other sons? How about your heir for the throne, Prince Tunar?You afraid that Lotor will fail? Zarkon asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
No, I am afraid of what will happen if Prince Lotor succeeds. After you first mentioned him a week ago, after yet another one of Yurak's humiliating defeats, I found all the data I could on him. The campaigns that you have placed him in charge of at the far ends of the Doom Empire have been a huge success. He has been driving back the Drule and conquering one planet after the other at an incredible pace.Then why is the fact I am sending him to Arus partially sending you into hysterics?It is because I fear the exact opposite. snapped Hagger, clearly upset by Zarkon's last remark. A victory over Voltron by that thing will be a disgrace to our race. I fear the anger of everyone in your court when they are out shined by some half-breed right before their eyes. Just think of all the trouble they'll cause.  
  
The king's yellow eyes widened in surprise. That was not an answer that he was expecting out anyone.  
  
Ah, but think about the what else will happen, Haggar. he said in with an edge of excitement in his voice. When they are out shined by some half breed right before their eyes, everyone on this world will circle around him like a pack of vultures and then tare him to pieces in a jealous rage. Those nobles may be soft and near useless, but their acid tongues can be lethal and they excel at back stabbing. He'll be left too broken to feel any pride. But even if he is not broken, as soon as he finishes with Arus I'll send him back into deep space where he belongs.  
  
Haggar s mood suddenly became gleeful at Zarkon's words. Yes, she knew first hand how those court members could be. When she first began serving Zarkon , she was the target of much of their ridicule and hatred. Now their fear of her power scared them into silence. For a moment, Haggar almost felt a pang of sympathy for the prince, as people once had similar attitudes towards her. That feeling quickly vanished at the wonderful thought of finally being able to inflict that kind of cruelty on someone else for once.  
  
Judging by the delighted smile on Haggar's face, Zarkon knew that his reply had pleased her. He really did not want that to happen to Lotor, but a least the prospect of it happening would shut the witch up.  
  
Haggar was about to praise Zarkon for his brilliance when the both of them heard the door creak open.  
  
Who's there?! Zarkon demanded, his voice low and threatening. I thought I gave orders not to be disturbed!That's what the guards told me, but I felt it best that I made my presence known to you as soon as possible. the unwelcome visitor replied as it stepped into the room.  
  
The intruder was a young male, about in his mid twenties. He was tall, over six feet, and had large muscular build. Haggar looked at the man with a mix of surprise, disgust and curiosity. She did not think it was possible, but Prince Lotor had managed to get even uglier over the years. He had inherited many of his mother's human features, a glaring testament to his dirty linage. Those features mixed with the few Doomite ones served as mockery to her race.  
  
Zarkon, on the other hand, had to keep himself from laughing at the irony of Haggar cringing at someone's appearance.  
  
The witch look at Zarkon questionably, for she wondered if he was going to tolerate Lotor's pronounce here. Zarkon's face was twisted into a strange expression, as if he was not certain how to react to the current situation.  
  
Lotor frowned and his eyes narrowed, he knew exactly what they were thinking. Why did they always have to make it so obvious? Brushing silently past Haggar, he strode over to the desk and poured himself and glass of wine.  
  
According to the message you sent me, you are going to have me retake a planet named Arus. It also said something about its legendary protector, Voltron, returning once again and defeating your forces. If you would be so kind, please use this moment to enlighten me further on the situation. Everyone here must know, but I don't get that much news in to the dark little corner that you shoved in, father. Lotor spat somewhat bitterly before taking a sip of the red wine. He hoped to cut to the point so this meeting would be over as quickly as possible.  
  
Fortunately for him, it seemed that King Zarkon wished for the same thing.  
  
Arus was a planet that I conquer about seven years ago after I killed its ruler, King Alfor. I considered the planet dead, for Haggar had broken Voltron to pieces with her magic, most of its people were enslaved and the central government was destroyed. But, to make a long story short, five space explorers sent by Galaxy Garrison along with the help the planet's current leader, Princess Allura, have revived Voltron. Commander Yurak's attempts to retake the planet have been met with crushing defeat, thus leaving me to believe that I need someone more competent than my current batch of fools to defeat this thorn in my side. Zarkon explained.  
  
Then what about after I get Arus for you once again? Lotor snapped, unable to control his temper. I suppose that you will reward me with no recognition and then send me back to the ends of the galaxy for you to forget about again. Maybe you should you have Prince Tunar do it. I am sure that would actually make you proud. Wait, I forgot, he does not have the ability to do it.  
  
Zarkon looked at his son with an readable expression on his face before forcibly grabbing him by the collar. The truth of Lotor's insult had burned him to the core. Crown Prince Tunar, heir to the Doom throne and of the purest Doomite blood, had very little talent for much of anything. He was soft in every way possible. Tunar was little more than sloth that wanted to do nothing but have everyone cater to his every whim.  
  
Do you know how much it pains me to know that some incomplete being is superior to the empire's heir in every way? This is the only time I will ever complement you Lotor, so you best listen. I often wonder why such talents as your were wasted on you. Why couldn't you have been the son of my deceased wife instead of that slave? If you were not the monster you are, you would be just want I would want in my heir. Sadly, I got cursed with you as you are. glowed Zarkon bitterly. This bitterness, however, seemed to be directed at himself rather than Lotor.  
  
The remained there, staring at each other intensely for a few moments. It was impossible to tell what the other was thinking.  
  
I'm sorry, dear father. Lotor spat sarcastically. Though the fact that his father actually said something positive about him for once did make his head swim with pride. But the fact that he could not do it would making Lotor feeling sorry for the fact that he existed equally infuriated him. He had long acknowledged that he would always be hated, but he had never had been able to accept it. He did not need another reminder.  
  
Zarkon's faced darkened with anger and frustration. He hands began to tremble before they suddenly released Lotor from their grip and pushed the prince away from himself in the process. He going to give that boy a beating for his attitude, but then he thought better of it. For his son's own good, he was going to show Lotor something that would make him want to leave this world as quickly as possible.  
  
You are to come to the throne room first thing tomorrow morning. It is only proper that we introduce you to your subjects during your stay here.  
  
Haggar almost cracked in delight at those words. Her king was about to feed that mistake to the wolves.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Voltron and all related characters (Lotor, Allura, Keith, etc.) are property of World Events Productions. Any original characters can be used with my permission.  
  
Notes: Thank you for the feedback everybody, it is really appreciated. I tried to edit this chapter better than the first, so hopefully there will not be a lot of problems this time. Still, I ready should find myself a BETA reader. Oh yeah, there is no Lotor in this chapter. Sorry. But don't worry, the next chapter, and most of the fic after that, will focus on him. Allura should also be making her first appearance in that chapter as well. This will eventually be a Lotor/Allura fic, by the way.  
  
Also, the characters in the chapter are from the VV series. I do not know a lot about it, but I wanted to include it and I looked up what I could about the series. Hopefully my characterization of these people will not be way off. I think a few parts of this chapter may have gotten a little over the top.  
-----------------------------------  
  
Two sets of footsteps could be heard echoing off the cold metal walls which lined the hallways of the great fortress. Both of them were moving at brisk place, as if the people causing them were angry or trying to avoid something.  
  
Hazar, stop! cried one of the two as the individual stopped abruptly. It was a woman with long black hair and light blue skin. Her command was both a demand and a plea and her expression was both determined and desperate.  
  
Why do we continue to fight the Doomites? They just want their freedom and , like any people with a sense of pride, want glory for their kind. Why waste resources needed to fight Galaxy Garrison on people who are no different from us?  
  
Hazar stopped and looked sadly at the woman who was his sister. He understood her words perfectly, and a part of him wanted to agreed with her, however his duty to the empire and his ruler came first.  
  
I ve explained it to you before, Dorma. Hazar replied sternly. Those Doomites are getting in the way of us expanding our empire and gaining the resources needed save our dying mother world. Unlike the humans of Garrison, they would be completely opposed to sharing those resources and working with us. Furthermore, now that they have invaded the Eight Kingdom, we have no choice but to crush them.  
  
Dorma's stare suddenly became frightfully intense at those words. Within an instant, she had seemed to transformed for a small, lovely young woman into an unstoppable warrior filled with passion for its cause.  
  
That is only because we enslaved them and stripped their world of all its resources for nothing but our own selfish cause! Now, like us, part of the reason that they conquer other worlds is for the resources to save their own. You want to know why? Because they are so much like us! It is because both races love their world no mater how decayed it is! And speaking of humans, they once had the same problem that we did, but they managed to save their world. Rumor has it that the human home world of Earth is unsurpassed in its beauty. It's also said to be a world of endless green and blue. Is that not the same dream we have for planet Drule? If we just made peace with the humans, they could help us obtain that dream!  
  
Hazar stared at his sister in a stunned silence for a moment before slowly shaking his head. Though her powerful love for her planet and people was much admired by others, her desire for peace had no place in Drule society. Couldn't she see that peace would only prevent her people from gaining the glory that was destined to be theirs?  
  
Yes, a planet Drule reborn is a goal for our race, but you are also forgetting our other dream. Hazar lectured as he stood directly in front of his sister and attempted to stare her down. You know it is the destiny of the Drule, as the master race, to rule over the entire universe. The gods decree it. Once we finally conquer those humans, they will have no choice but to revive planet Drule with their knowledge. Soon our world will be a green and blue jewel, one tens times more lovely as Earth, that will guide all other worlds with its blinding light!  
  
Though Hazar had forcibly described this dream with flowery and grand words, the passion with just a cheap imitation of the real thing. Dorma knew her bother did not put his heart behind what he was currently saying. He was just acting out the passion that he was told to have for some else's dream. It was heartbreaking that her brother had been reduced to that level.  
  
And that hubris and greed is what destroyed this world in the first place! Our race squandered all it had, and all it has gained through conquest, to fuel the emperor's war machine. Then you talk about making planet Drule a gorgeous jewel! But how beautiful does a jewel have to be when all it has to out shine are people with crushed hopes and dead husk of planets?  
  
Hazar's clenched fist began to tremble and his face turned dark blue in anger at Dorma's defiance. Be careful what you say, sister. Your words are bordering on treason against our emperor and blasphemy against our faith. Besides, I need to get a meeting with the other commanders. Nerok claims to have stumbled upon a way to crush Doom once and for all.  
  
The Drule commander then stormed down the rest of the hall, entered the double metal doors at the end, and violently slammed them behind him.  
  
Dorma, who was fighting desperately to fight back tears of sorrow and hurt, just stood there silently in the middle of the hall. She too had a dream for the universe. Many would say it was idealist, nothing but garbage thought up by the mind of a hopeless romantic, but she felt it was what was meant to be. She wanted a universe where all the races worked to help one another reach their full potential. With everyone united, there would be no limit to what they could achieve. The whole universe would shine with a light that would shame the gods themselves.  
  
Dorma suddenly felt herself filled with new determination.  
  
Well, if Hazar was going to the puppet of foolish fantasy that would destroy them all, then she could certainly take a shot trying to make her heart's impossible dream come true. Right there in the cold of a fortress of war, Dorma vowed to herself to do everything in her power to unite the universe. When she got the chance, she would leave planet Drule and try to unite people who might share her dream. These would be people who had the inner strength and the will to make the dream a reality. Of course, she was not naive enough to to think her dream would be accomplish in her lifetime, far from it. But dreams had to start somewhere and hers might as well start now.  
  
Captain Mongo cast a worried glance at the empty chair on the left side of him. It was almost time for the meeting to begin and Hazar's seat at the great table still remained vacant. This meeting was important, and if he was not here soon, Hazar could end up in a lot of trouble. Mongo looked up at Captain Twila, who was sitting directly across the table from him, as if he was expecting her to do something to remedy the problem.  
  
Where's Hazar? whispered Twila, confirming that she was wondering the exact same thing as him. It's not like him to be late.  
  
Mongo just shrugged his shoulders in response. No sooner then he had done that, the sudden sound of a door loudly slamming shut almost startled Mongo out of his seat.  
  
So nice to see that you could make it here today, Commander Hazar. said Captain Nerok with a confidant smirk on his face. The chubby Drule was not seated at the table like the others, but instead he stood before the large screen at the front of the room.  
  
Hazar, on the other hand, wore an angrily scowl on his face as he took his seat. He then folded his arms across his chest and looked straight at the front of the room with a steely glare. It was obvious to everyone there now was not the time to ask what took the Drule commander so long to get there.  
  
What is this plan that of yours that you called us all here for? snapped Hazar. He, like many of the other Drule commanders, did not trust Nerok and was skeptical whenever he claimed to have something important to say. The man was a notoriously untrustworthy, a scheming little toad with not merit. Almost the only reason why he had his current position was because he knew how to suck up to the people more powerful than himself. This had better be good.Oh trust me, this is very much worth every minute of your time. You see, I have recently made a very important contact on Doom who will surely be able to help us. replied Nerok, his grin getting even boarder. Taking the small remote that he held in his left hand, Nerok pointed it at the screen and pressed one the buttons. The eyes of the other people in the room went wide in surprise at what appeared on the screen before them. The image was what appeared to be a younger, scrawnier version of King Zarkon.  
  
Crown Prince Tunar of Doom?! asked Commander Vargo. His shock at this sudden turn of events reflected the feelings of everyone else present in the room.  
  
In the flesh, gentlemen. said Tunar in a nasally voice laced with but amusement. He leaned back into the large cushioned chair in was sitting in and flashed the Drules a lecherous grin that made him look like a shark.  
  
No doubt you are wondering why he was decided to cooperate with us. said Nerok beaming in pride. Let's just say that he has realized that the grass is in fact greener on the other side.  
  
Nerok did not have to explain the situation any further than that for Hazar to figure it all out. He had worked with many people like Tunar, so he knew exactly how they worked. Nerok most likely baited him with a position of great power to lure him into destroying everything King Zarkon had built. Of course, there was no way they were going to keep whatever promise Nerok had made to him. They were not going to haul the weight of someone as pathetic as Prince Tunar for the rest of his wasteful existence.  
  
And what convinced him of that fact? asked yet another leader warily.  
  
The throne of the Ninth Kingdom, the newest addition to our majesty's empire. replied Nerok. As he spoke those words, he was visibly fighting to keep himself him laughing at the fact the stupid prince was actually buying this. There was no doubt that there would be a Ninth Kingdom, but it was a well known fact among the military leaders that Emperor Zeppo already had someone else in mind. It was only a matter of time before that person agreed to the position.  
  
Hazar had to admit that this time Nerok's methods, as disgusting and lowly as they were, actually had accomplished something possibly worth wild this time around. True, Prince Tunar was definitely not the best catch, but if used properly, he could prove very useful.  
  
Prince Tunar, how exactly do plan you to be of an assistance to us? asked Twila, her tone demanding and impatient. She knew about Tuanr's legendary laziness and astounding incompetence in all areas. How this spawn could be of any help in accomplishing the task that they were asking of him was beyond her. Taking down your father will take more than simple tricks and back stabbing. He's a military genius and hard man to touch. The same goes for that half brother of yours. He is not even on Doom right now and I seriously doubt you could defeat him in battle.  
  
Tunar glared coldly at her, the pout on his face made him look a like an overgrown spoiled bart. How dare anyone, especially a woman, tell him what to do? Not only that, but imply that he was inferior to his half brother! He was definitely going to have to teach that woman her place someday.  
  
For your information, Lotor is back here on Doom. In fact, he is in the throne room, where the nobles are putting him in his place as we speak. he whined in a failed attempt to show how ignorant Twila was. Father plans on having attack Arus tomorrow.  
  
Everyone at the table looked at each other expectantly, Tunar but a distant thought in their minds. This could prove to be the opportunity they had been waiting for.  
  
If he is going to Arus, that means that he will be fighting that other Voltron. stated Mongo as the possibilities sped through his mind. He would be distracted, and we could possibly ambush him. But then again, there still many probl-Then you can kill him! Tunar squealed in delight as he rubbed his hands together in glee. Tunar wanted to see Lotor dead more than anything at the moment. All that abomination had ever done was make him look like a weak fool in front of all of Doom, but now Tunar finally had a chance to get the best of him once and for all.  
  
His smile feel at the sound that Twila made when she swiftly pounded the table top with her fist. She, like the rest of the Drule, was all ready sick of him. She was about about to give him a piece of her mind when Hazar calmly raised his hand to silence her.  
  
Prince Tunar, despite your wishes, we want to capture Prince Lotor alive if possible. Hazar calmly explained as he looked at Tunar's image on the screen. You do not need to know our reasons, and seeing how you and your people view him, I doubt that you would understand them anyway.  
  
He then turned back to face his peers.  
  
Now, as Captain Mongo was saying...


End file.
